


Symphony

by lovely_words



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_words/pseuds/lovely_words
Summary: In a world where your connection to your soulmate is a song that you know parts of and they know the other parts of, what happens when out Sharpshooter and Samurai meet each other?





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you enjoy!  
> This is a Klance fanfic based on @raiyakun's animatic
> 
> Link to animatic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uu2r962CCOg
> 
>  
> 
> (Note, there is no Voltron in this fic, and Keith and Lance never met at the Garrison.)
> 
> (Also, I recommend watching the animatic or at least listening to the song before reading this so it makes more sense)

A half-baked song, an incomplete melody. The only tie to one’s soulmate. People cling desperately to this hope of their one true love, the one that will complete their broken tune. But Keith knew better, or at least, he thought he did.

  
Keith was once a young, innocent child, like the rest of us. Hopeful. Yearning for the love so desperately promised in fairy tales and stories heard from his parents. Telling him that the song he couldn’t stop humming, the lyrics he only knew a part of, were the promise the universe gave him, a promise of love.

  
_I’ve been hearing symphonies,_

  
His parents were so in love. When they looked at each other it was like time stopped. It was hope they found in each other. Keith found his own hope from seeing them. He remembered sneaking down in the middle of the night to hear them sing their special song, their duet, their symphony. He remembered them telling him that one day he would meet his soulmate, and he would fall for them just as they had each other. And all seemed right with the world.

  
_Before all I heard was silence._

  
And then they’re gone. His mom disappears, his father lost to fire. And his hope leaves right along with them. What could he do? He couldn’t possibly believe in that promise of love after that. So he didn’t.

  
_A rhapsody for you and me,_

  
And he ran.

But there was one thing that he could never run from. His melody. The link to his soulmate. His half-harmony. No matter what he did, it kept running through his head, hauntingly captivating.

  
_And every melody is timeless._

  
Sometimes he’d catch himself imagining his soulmate. Their hair, their skin, their voice, their eyes. And he’d get frustrated at himself for getting infatuated with that fairytale again. And that pent-up anger, that annoyance, led to punching, to swear words, to him isolating himself, his song playing infuriatingly in his head.

 

_Life was stringing me along,_

  
Keith met Shiro then. He was closed off to him at first, but after seeing Shiro’s unwavering support in him, he couldn’t help but open up. His temper dimmed, his feelings were in check. But that song, that irritation, that maddening feeling of loneliness, of being incomplete, it would never go away.

 

_Then you came and cut me loose._

 

It got to be too much. Especially when Shiro found his soulmate. Keith isolated himself, running back this time. He ran all the way to his childhood home, the one riddled with the memories that hung over him like ghosts. He spent his days sulking, training, eating, sulking again. He found no interest in doing much else. But the silence was so loud, a reverberating chamber for that song to echo through. And he couldn’t help it. He started singing along.

 

_Was solo singing on my own,_

 

It became a daily thing to sing the part of his soulmate’s song that he had running through his head. He hated himself for it, but it became vexing. He tapped his fingers to the beat he knew, humming in louder settings, and singing at home.

 

_Now I can’t find the key without you._

 

Slowly, gradually, Keith began to hate that song a little less. Life wasn’t about to grant him any favors, why not hope a little? So he hummed the song whenever he needed to calm down, skipping over the parts he didn’t know.

 

_And now your song is on repeat,_

 

And Shiro was dragging him out of the house to talk to his fiance and meet some of his friends and Keith went reluctantly. He greeted Adam, he said a few polite words to the two of Shiro’s friends that had shown up. One had a large build but was sweet and an excellent cook. The other was small and practically in love with technology. Hunk and Pidge. Lance will be here any moment, he remembers Shiro saying.

 

_And I’m dancin’ to your heartbeat._

 

Then Keith saw him. Lance. The same height as him, brown-haired, with the most beautiful of blue eyes, and the most dazzling of smiles. He couldn’t help it. He tripped a little, but he caught himself. Introductions were made, and they sat down to eat.

 

_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete,_

 

He saw Lance more over the course of the next few months. The two had started out fighting, bickering, over any little thing they disagreed on. But when that heat of conflict dimmed between them, Keith found himself opening up to this boy. How could he not? This boy, with the heart of gold, the eyes of the ocean, with his soothing words and cautious smile, with his nicknames like “Mullet” and “Samurai”. And how could he not have a racing heartbeat when the two win a snowball fight and Lance says “We are a good team.”? How could he help it?

 

_So if you want the truth,_

 

And when he hears Lance sing, when he hears his own soulmate song escape Lance’s lips, when he hears those words missing from his mind…

 

_Will you hold me tight, and not let go?_

 

What could he do but fall?

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since Lance was a child, he was told the stories of soulmates. He always believed that he would find love in a romantic, feet-sweeping, telanovela-worthy way.

 

_I’ve been hearing symphonies,_

 

He was told how his parents met when they were young, how they became friends and how they only found out that they were soulmates after 7 years. He remembered the stories of their awkward dates, the proposal, the wedding.

He remembered feeling hope.

He remembered his phone ringing in the middle of the night one day and picking it up to a frazzled Hunk, and he remembered listening to his best friend talk for hours about how amazing she was.

He remembered feeling happy.

He remembered his mentor, his teacher, Shiro, telling him how he met Adam when they were both assigned to work in neighboring classrooms, and he remembered how Shiro looked, his expression calm and loving at the memory. 

He remembered feeling wonder.

He remembered meeting Allura, and he remembered how regal the girl had seemed. He remembered hearing the parts of her soulmate song that she knew. He remembered realizing that Romelle was her soulmate, he remembered getting them to meet, and he remembered them finding out. 

He remembered feeling proud.

He remembered his sister nearly breaking the front door down as she rushed into the house to exclaim ‘I met my soulmate!’. He remembered the entire family running to her and asking her to tell them everything.

He remembered feeling hopeful, again.

He remembered meeting his sister’s soulmate, politely shaking her hand. He remembered meeting two of her friends, who were soulmates. He remembered how casually together the two had looked, the taller girl’s arm wrapped around the shorter one’s waist.

He remembered feeling longing.

 

_Before all I heard was silence._

 

Through the rollercoaster of people seeing people he knew find their soulmates and completing their songs, he remembered singing. Whenever he felt a longing for his soulmate, or when he felt anxious, or when he just needed to let it all out, he would sing the song that tied his soulmate and him together. He would imagine what they’d look like.

 

_A rhapsody for you and me,_

 

It would put him at peace.

When his home was crowded with his family, he’d sing softly under his breath. When he was in public, he’d hum. But when he was alone or with a friend, he’d belt out the lyrics of the song that he knew. He’d sing with as much gusto as he possessed, he’d let out all that longing he felt for his soulmate out.

 

_And every melody is timeless._

 

He sang, and he sang, and he sang. It wasn’t uncommon for him to suddenly start singing around friends, which earned sighs and grins every time. He sang through the stress of the Garrison, through the guilt he felt after getting yelled at by Commander Iverson. That song was a place of sanctity, of bliss. Sometimes, when it all became too much, he’d pull out his guitar. And he’d play. When he did this, no one sighed or grinned. They watched him in silent admiration and worry. But after he was finished, he would always feel lighter.

 

_Life was stringing me along,_

 

But at some point, it wasn’t enough. Singing his song made him full of even more longing, singing that song awakened fears and fractures in that fairytale he had always imagined and heard. It awoke bitterness in the shadow of the possibility of a promise unfulfilled, the shadow of never meeting his soulmate, song be damned. He began to sing less, play less. He was just so tired, just so incredibly tired of hoping for something that might never happen, or something that would happen, and go horribly wrong.

 

_Then you came and cut me loose._

 

And Shiro was asking him to come to a restaurant and meet one of his friends, someone he could consider a brother. And of course, Lance said yes. Anything for his friends. So he makes his way to the address, humming a song out of habit. He arrived a few minutes late, apologizing profusely. And when Shiro introduced him to his friend, god, how could he not notice the beautiful gray eyes that almost looked purple, the raven hair that framed his face, the rough skin of his hand. He’d mentally shook himself. ‘Dangerous.’ he reminded himself. ‘Don’t fall for him.’

 

_And now your song is on repeat,_

 

Lance couldn’t help it. He distanced himself, he didn’t let himself fall for this boy, so he teased, he mocked, he prodded, he made the boy mad. He insulted his hair and called him names. But even through all that, Keith never left. He kept seeing Keith. He remembers how, even in the heat of their ‘rivalry’, Keith was there for him. And soon, that heat died away, replaced by a heat that kept rising in Lance’s cheeks, making him thank his parents for his tan skin. Lance opened up to this boy, this lonely boy that under all the facade of not caring, just wanted a home. Lance felt comfortable around this boy with the fingerless gloves, so he sang his soulmate song softly around him. Soon, they weren’t just casual friends that hung out occasionally. They called each other at 4 am. They talked and talked and talked. Soon those names he called Keith became like terms of endearment.

 

_And I’m dancing to your heartbeat._

 

And how could Lance help it? When he threw a snowball but missed and hit Shiro instead, how could he ignore the gravelly tone of Keith’s voice when he said ‘Like that’? It was stupid, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. And when Keith flushed and smiled back after Lance said they were a good team? When Keith called him ‘Sharpshooter’ with the warmest of smiles on his face after going to an arcade? Of course, Lance fell.

 

_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete,_

 

So when Lance was at Keith’s house one day, helping cook lunch, he felt a tightness in his chest. He felt longing. He needed to distract himself, to keep himself from reaching for Keith, to keep himself from falling. ‘You have a soulmate.’ he thought. ‘Remind yourself of that.’

 

_So if you want the truth,_

 

A voice joined in, singing softly.

 

_I just wanna be part of your symphony._

 

Lance turned, startled. His heart was pounding in his chest, words flying through his head. Keith was wiping his hands off on a towel, turning towards Lance.

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

Keith moved closer, taking Lance’s left hand in his right, putting an arm around Lance’s waist.

 

_Symphony,_

 

They sang together, dancing to their own voices intermingling with tears and happiness.

 

_Like a love song on the radio,_

 

Lance was smiling, brighter than ever, and Keith was looking at him with those deep eyes, a look so profound it left Lance nearly forgetting the words to their song.

 

_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 

And Keith was leaning, and Lance was reaching, and they were both smiling so widely, and they were kissing and everything was perfect because it was them. And who knows? Lance thought. Maybe he’s my future.

 

_Symphony._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave comments and critique's down below!


End file.
